Modern printing machines process printed products with a throughput of approximately 40–60,000 products per hour in so called single production. In the “double production” operating mode, the production rate, on the other hand, is doubled to 80 120,000. The products are received by a conveying arrangement at the outlet of the printing machine and conveyed to a further processing station. The conveying arrangement usually comprises a gripper conveyor with a plurality of grippers moving along a conveying rail. In order for the products not to be adversely affected, it is desirable for them to be conveyed away at a speed which does not exceed a certain maximum speed. Furthermore, the intention is for the products, preferably in both operating modes of the printing machine, to be conveyed away at the same speed, but with, if appropriate, double the conveying capacity. It is known to combine the products into pairs, in the case of which the products are arranged congruently or are offset in relation to one another, and which are received, and conveyed further, by in each case one gripper. The disadvantage here is that, once they have been transferred to a further processing station, e.g. a further conveying arrangement, completely overlapping products have to be separated again, since said products also undergo subsequent processing individually.